valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasm Jewels
The Fantasm Jewels ''(ふぁんたすむ じぇうぇる, fantasumu jeweru) ''are objects of the Valis series. Description and history The Fantasm jewels are the representation of the mystic power that feeds the Dream world. Being created almost with the world itself, they are sheltered in the deepts of Castle Vanity safe from evil hands. During the events of Valis I, Rogles took over all Vanity kingdom and gave the Fantasm Jewels to his generals to protect them, but Yuuko managed to defeat them and take the Fantasm Jewels using their powers to defeat Rogles afterwards. In the home computers (MSX2, PC-88/98 and Sharp X68 version) versions of Valis II, It's revealed that there was another one Fantasm Jewel in hands of a survivor Rogles general, Gaias. Megas wanted the Jewel to potenciate his Vecanta Cannon and destroy Vanity castle, so he sent his general Haizen to take the Jewel from Gaias, he accomplished the mission successfully, and the Fantasm Jewel was used to potenciate the cannon almost destroying Vanity Castle and capturing Valia, but the cannon overloaded and exploded, leaving the jewel buried in the rubbish. Reiko found It afterwards and gave It to Yuuko to defeat Megas. After this nothing is known about the fate of the Fantasm Jewels as they never appeared or were mentioned afterwards in the series, but It's assumed that they are still stored in Castle Vanity under Valna's keep. Abilities The Fantasm jewels can give It's user the power to use spells, the six spells include: earthquake, blizzard, flame ring, tornado, thunder and death flash. The last Fantasm jewel shown in Valis II seems to be the most powerful from all as It can give energy to a giant-sized weapon, It also gives the Valis warrior Its ultimate form thus increasing Its powers.considerably. Appearances The Fantasm Jewels appeared in all the versions of Valis I and the home computers versions of Valis II. They also appear in both of the Mugen Senshi Valis manga being used for the same objetives as in the first game. They are mentioned in the storytelling of Valis I in the artbook of The Valis world. Gallery valis08.jpg|Rogles holding a Fantasm Jewel in Mugen Senshi Valis's 1988 manga PhantasmjewelGEN.jpg|A Fantasm Jewel as seen in the MD/Genesis version of Valis I Shot0224.GIF|Gaias about to give Yuuko the last Fantasm Jewel in the SX68 version of Valis II shot0294.GIF|Baluf holding the Fantasm Jewel in the SX68 version of Valis II shot0593.GIF|The Fantasm Jewel Shining in the SX68 version of Valis II yuko5.gif|The Fantasm Jewel giving Yuuko her new armor in the SX68 version of Valis II IMAGE_0009.jpg|Yuuko obtaining a Fantasm Jewel from Gyeda in Mugen Senshi Valis's 2008 manga Trivia *In some representations the Fantasm Jewels are most potrayed as blue crystal-like stones and in some others as red oval Jewels with golden borders of many shapes. *Their size also vary as they are hand-sized in the game and small in the mangas. *It seems like that the Fantasm jewels may be semi-conscious in the manga as they activated to help Yuuko sometimes when she was in extreme danger. *Being seven in total, they seem to be inspired somehow of the seven Dragon Balls from Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball series. Category:Weapons and items